John Deere is Amazing
by TheManOfTheMoment
Summary: It's an unfinished story of love and hate


John Deere Is Amazing A Fanfiction by Frederik "The Fucking Man" Rasmussen

Chapter 1: the dream comes true

I was 14 years old the first time I drove a tractor, it wasn't anything fancy, just some cheap thing, no better than a lawn mower, but nevertheless it was my first and I still cherish the memory to this day.

Now I'm 18 years old and just starting my first year at the Texas Farming Academy, I am more excited than a Christian guy at the doors of heaven.

I walk towards the doors on the main building, I grab for the door knob, I feel anxious, as I open the door and look inside I realize that there are people behind me trying to get in the building, I hurry inside to let the people pass, then I look at it, I see the most glorious sight any man could ever lay his eyes on, in front of me stands a John Deere tractor, the most well cared for tractor I have ever seen in my life, I have never touched a real John Deere before, my hand almost instinctively reaches out for the magnificent beast in front of me, slowly floating toward the stainless steel of the exterior, everything stands still, I am weightless and my mind becomes foggy with thoughts and fantasies about tractors, I feel a slight tingling in my lower torso region.

I stop, afraid of what might happen to me if I complete the action, I pull my hand back, take of my cap and hold it discreetly in front of my crotch, which had grown considerably in size since entering the building, I hear a voice near me, the voice of a woman "Magnificent isn't it, sir?" I look to my right where I see a person whom I presume is a teacher here, I answer her nonchalantly "I guess, I mean it's pretty great I guess" she's still looking at the tractor, her face doesn't change at all, she opens her mouth and whispers "You don't have to hide it, I saw perfectly well, how your body reacted to seeing this great mechanical wonder, you shouldn't be ashamed, many people react like that the first time they see it" I look quickly down into the ground, my face turns grows hot, and I assume it's turning bright red as well.

"What's your name?" I look up; she's looking at me with a genuine curious face.

"Terrance" I say, still avoiding eye contact of any kind, she smiles and says "Okay, Terrance, I'm Evelynn" she hints for me to come closer, I take a small step in her direction and put my head close to hers, then she whispers "My office is in the Advisors building, come by later and we can talk about your… ambition" she takes a step back, "See you late, Terrance" she leaves with a sly smile on her face. I'm still standing still, my Excalibur has calmed down and I put my cap back on and start walking toward the reception, with a quite dumbfounded facial expression.

As I walk up to the reception I pull out my admission papers from my bag, I needed to get a key for my new dorm room and I also needed my new schedule, I knew what kind of classes I had, just not when I was going to have, which is actually kind of important, and seeing as my day would start shortly I had to hurry it up, I start walking faster, almost a kind of power walking, when I reach the receptionist desk I hand her the papers, she looks at me, sighs, and gives me a schedule, a rulebook, and a key for my new dorm, she also informs me that the school has a shop for basic necessities, but also that the local supermarket is usually cheaper, I thank her and go on my way.

While I'm walking toward the dormitories I look at my key, Room 327, that means I live on the 3rd floor, I'm quite happy about that, maybe I'll have a good view of the machine rooms or something.

I enter the building and take the stairs to the third floor. I find my room at the end of the hall, I open the door and walk inside, taking in my surroundings as I enter, it's not that big of a room, but it's quite nice, clean as well.

I laid down on my bed thinking to myself, about everything that had happened, I think about that lady, I have no interest in women, but she said some interesting things, I might go see her, I take a look at my schedule, my first class, Farming Tools and Instructions, starts in about 12 minutes, I grab my bag, and head out the door.


End file.
